Attraction
by WimpWriting
Summary: What happens when Bonnie agrees to a blind date with Damon Salvatore? Will she be able to see past the cockiness and humor is something more... *AU*
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note***

**HI! This is my first fanfic that I've started on. Pllease bare with me since I'm only beginning. I really hope you like it and I will update ASAP **

**~Kayla**

Chapter 1

Bonnie POV

Bonnie Bennett, best friends with Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert. I've always been the loyal friend, the A+ student, and the nun according to my bestfriends. Summer has just started and my friends had managed to grab me away from in front of the television and had managed to convince me that I needed a makeover badly. I didn't find a fault with my wardrobe, but Caroline described it as a fashion disaster. We entered the mall and they had no mercy on me as we entered shop after shop for the perfect summer outfits. I had no idea what the big fuss was all about. It's not like a had a boyfriend to dress up for and I've always just been the "geek friend" of "fashionista" Caroline Forbes and the "oh so pretty Elena Gilbert".

"Seriously Bon, you have to get out more this summer. And if you thought I was taking you out with your baggy clothes, you are terribly mistaken" Caroline said.

Gee thanks.."Real subtle Care" I said..

"I'm sorry, but it's time you heard the ugly truth. Better to hear it from me or Lena" Caroline said.

"Look Bon, we just want to help you. Your young, beautifull, smart and funny. It's time that people start realising that" Elena chimned in.

"Yeah, what she said" Caroline smiled excitedly

"Fine, but nothing too short or tight" I said stubborn

"Yeah yeah, just get your cute butt in these clothes" Caroline rolled her eyes dramatically

It took us a couple of hours to put together the perfect summer wardrobe for me. We stopped by at the Mystic Grille after shopping. We found a booth and ordered some lunch.

"So how's things going with Stefan?" I inquired

"Things are going great. I fall more and more inlove with him everyday" Elena gushed receiving "awws" from me and Caroline

"We should get you a guy too Bonnie. I mean look at Elena and Stefan and me and Matt. It'd be so great if you could have that too. And we could finally tripple date!" Caroline gushed excitedly

"Yeah Bon. Actually Stefan mentioned that his brother is single. And he's a real catch too. Come on, what do you say?" Elena asked hopeful

"I don't know Lena. I don't just want physical attraction. I want to share something stronger with someone."

"And Damon could be that someone!" Caroline gushed

"Damon? That's his name? I don't even like it. Plus you know I don't do blind dates" I replied sipping on my coffee

"Come on Bon, just give it a try. We'll even be there when Stefan introduce you guys. And if you don't like him, we'll find you somebody else" Elena whined

"Just do this one thing for yourself Bon" Caroline joined in with a glint in her eyes

"Fine" I gave in "But just because he is Stefan's brother doesn't mean I'll suck up his bullshit"

"That's if he is an asshole" Caroline corrected checking her cellphone

"Yeah, he is probably more romantic than Stefan is"

"I don't think you get more romantic than Stefan. He's like your own Romeo" the girls giggled

After lunch I made my way home. I'm glad we did this girls shopping day. Or makeover. Between Care and Elena's boyfriends and school we barely got spend time together lately. That could probably all change tomorrow when I meet this Damon guy. What if he was my Romeo? I wondered climbing into bed. Well guess I'll have to wait till tomorrow. I snuggled into my comfy bed and drifted off to sleep.

~Fin~


	2. Chapter 2

****AN** So I've noticed some mistakes in my first chapter. Sorry about that. I will try and make as few mistakes as possible, because English is not my first language so please forgive me. =)**

**~Kay**

**Chapter 2**

My palms are sweating. Wait, why am I even nervous? It's just a blind date Bonnie. Get yourself together! Chances are I probably won't even like the guy. I don't even know why I agreed to this. Maybe because I've always wanted a summer romance and this could be my chance. Or maybe it's because I don't want to be the single friend anymore. Well it doesn't really matter since I can't even decide what to wear to the stupid get together. Obviously I want to impress the guy, but I don't want to seem too desperate. White cut off shorts, with a cute blue and white striped tank top and sandals it is then. I decide to just pull my hair up in a messy bun on top of my head and put on some eyeliner and pink lip gloss.

As I stand there and look at myself in the full length mirror, I'm pretty pleased with the end result. This is my first blind date and I don't want to get my hopes up. The people in my life had always found a way to disappoint me and that left me with the few secure people I have now. But I don't want to get all Debbie Downer and think about the negative. This summer is here for a fresh start and trying new things, being adventurous and getting to experience the more exciting things life has to offer.

"Seriously Elena, the guy is late! I thought being a bit open-minded might pay off, but it's just pissing me off. No he is pissing me off and I haven't even met him yet!" I stated agitated.

I don't know why I let this whole thing get to me. I mean, I should be used to this stuff by now. People blowing me off? Yeah, so normal. I hate that I even thought for a second that for once things are going to go in my favour and I might get a shot at this whole being lucky thing.

"Look Bon, I know this is not an ideal start for Damon and he is so not making a good impression right now, but just give it a few more minutes. Please" Elena begged

"Fine, but if we're gonna wait we might as well get a drink while we're doing that"

"Starting the party without me? Now that's not good" a smooth silky voice drifted into the kitchen

Oh no he didn't!

"Oh this must be Damon who has finally graced us with his precence" I stated clearly annoyed, turning around.

I was met face to face with probably one one of the most handsome guys I've ever met in my life. No, the most handsome guy I've ever met. We gave each other a look over from head to toe. He was wearing a tight black v-neck shirt hugging his muscles. Some dark wash jeans fitting him perfectly and his hair was just a mess. A mess which made him look even more sexy. And then our eyes met. And I just got lost in oceans of blue. His eyes obviously hiding a hint of amusement, but they also had this way of drawing me in and I just found it incredibly hard to look away.

"See something you like?" he asked, a smirk playing on his face.

"Just trying to figure out why the hell you're so worth waiting for" I said, clearly annoyed by his arrogant demeanour.

"Ooh feisty. I like it. Well I could show you better than I could tell you" he winked.

"I'd rather not" I rolled my eyes "Elena, if you'd excuse me. I'm sure I've got something better to do with my time" I brushed past both of them leaving the kitchen heading towards the front door.

"Bonnie wait!" Elena rushed towards me "Where are you going? I haven't even formally introduced you guys yet"

"Well I don't really see the need to since he is clearly not the kind of guy I'd want to have a blind date with and I'm sure we won't be seeing much of each other" I stated folding my arms across my chest.

"Ha! I could have your opinion changed about me in 5 minutes" he stated walking towards me and backing me up against the wall

'What are you doing?" I asked trying to get away form him getting nervous all of a sudden

He leaned down coming to eye level and whispered against my lips "Make that 2 minutes"

~Fin~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bonnie POV**

I could feel his cool breath fanning my face. It's like time stood still while his eyes bore into mine. His heated gaze seemed to send my mind in a clouded frenzy. I had to get the upper hand here and show him that his close proximity had no affect on me at all. Which was a total lie. Time for those acting lessons to pay off.

Biting my lip I replied "The mistake you make is confusing me with all the other bimbo's praising the ground you walk on", pushing him away "Oops, I guess time's up and yet to me you're still the arrogant ass that is Stefan's brother " I stated coolly walking away from him out the front door.

I couldn't help but have a smug smirk on my face when I think about the shocked expression he wore when I didn't throw myself at him.

"Hey! Bon, wait up" Elena ran up to me outside

"Hey, sorry about that. But you seriously can't expect me to date a guy like that Elena. You know me, I could never like him even if I tried to.."

"Yeah I know" Elena cut me off " I'm sorry it didn't work out. The time I met him and got to spend with him, he was really charming and cool"

Even though Elena was being understanding for my reasons not to give this guy a chance I couldn't help but think that she wasn't totally giving up on the idea.

"Why do I have this tiny feeling that there is a but coming here.." I trailed of

"Okay! I can totally see it! I mean come on Bonnie not is this guy only ridiculously good looking if I'm being honest here, the heat between you guys in that room just now was off the charts! I mean, you've always gone for the safe, sweet and to be honest, boring guy. This is your chance to experience passion, fire and exciting danger with someone. He can give you that. Isn't that what this summer is about?" She exclaimed

"Would you stop whining if I said I'd think about it?" I asked sceptically

"Only if you reeeaally think about it then yes" she replied satisfied

"Fine" I groaned " I have to go. Talk to you later"

"Sure" she hugged me "oh and for the record, Bonnie back in there was so hot" she stated impressed with my acting performance

If only you knew "Yeah, she only comes out on special occasions" I replied dryly

"Shut up" she laughed waving me goodbye.

**/**

After my epic fail of a blind date I went to the cemetery. I know weird place to go when you need to think, but to be honest it's the only place I feel connected with grams. After her death a few years back, whenever life would throw it's curveballs I would come here to clear my head. After my mom left me when I was only 3, she was the closest thing of a mother to me. So when she left, I didn't have that person to guide me in life whenever tough situations would arise. With my dad gone most of the time on business trips, I've just became accustomed to dealing with stuff on my own and in my own way.

Thinking back to this whole "new philosophy" this summer that Elena and Caroline has in mind, I couldn't help but smile. Though I know they're intentions are pure and good, I can't help but stop this feeling of fear from entering me.

"I'm afraid grams" There I said it

"Afraid of change. Something new. Whenever I had to do something out of my comfort zone and it didn't work out, I always knew I could come knocking at your door. Your awesome advice always helped me feel better and encouraged me to keep going even though things blew up in my face. And now that you're not here anymore..."

"I'm afraid I have to deal with it on my own. And I know that I've always had to deal with alot of stuff on my own since you've been gone, but this time it's different. This whole older, sexy danger guy thing makes me afraid. What if I fall for him? Because I see so much of myself in him. The parts I keep hidden. The parts of me that no one else knows about and the parts no one manage to bring out in me. What if I give it a try and it all backfires in my face and I have to pick up the pieces all on my own, because you...you're not here" I said as a tear escaped my eye.

I stood up. It was getting pretty dark and I should be heading home. I went to my car and got in. As I sat there in silence, my mind drifted off to what I was going to do. Come on Bonnie! What's your gameplan? I knew that Elena was going to expect an answer soon and I'd have to please her. Maybe I should just go with this thing to please Elena and Caroline. Going in to this with my walls and guard completely up of course. There was no way in hell I was going to fall for this guy. He'd be lucky if I even gave him a chance.

I let the thought dwell in the back off my mind as I drove back home. As I stepped foot into my home I couldn't help but feel nervous. That's funny. I decided to shake it off and did my nightly routine before going to bed. I did all these things and got into bed, never realising all the while a pair of eyes watching my every move.

~Fin~

***AN* Note that Damon had nothing to do with Grams death in this story. Grams died of purely natural causes. I hope you liked this chapter =)**


	4. Chapter 4

****AN** Parts of this chapter is written in Damon's POV. This is the first time I'm writing Damon so I'm just trying it out. If it works, good. If not, then I'll stop. If you like it, please review and tell me so that I can do it in the chapters to come. Thank you for reading! Enjoy =)**

**~Kay**

**Chapter 4**

**Damon POV**

Who the hell does she think she is? Does she even know who I am? She should be lucky that I, Damon Salvatore, am actually willing to take her out. Wait, what the hell am I even saying? Am I willing to take her out? Uggh so many questions. I need some air.

"Hey Stefan, I'm gonna take a walk. Don't wait up honey!" I shouted

"Yeah, can't promise anything" Stefan said, voice dripping of sarcasm.

I opened the door and the cool midnight air hit my face. So refreshing. I started off the street, hands in my jean's pockets.

I knew I shouldn't have come back to Mystic Falls. I thought coming back here would mean a new start for me and when Stefan told me about a blind date with this Bonnie chick, I couldn't resist. Of course, I wasn't thinking of anything serious. I can't have that after all the shit that has just happened a few months ago. I had this idea of a fun summer fling with no strings attached, some butt naked sex and going back to New York. After meeting this girl though, I doubt that's going to happen. Not that I'm not into her, don't get it twisted. She's a hot chick. She's just not my type. Total different personalities. I need someone, fun and carefree and exciting and Bonnie Bennett screams just the opposite. Judging by her personality? She seems like the kind of girl to rather study on a Saturday night or spend it in front of the television. The girl who'd rather spend time in the library. I haven't got time to babysit teenage girls with fantasies of finding love and staying virgins until marriage. I'm a grown ass man with needs and Bonnie Bennett will not be the lucky girl satisfying those needs.

I walked down a couple of streets. It was getting pretty dark and I should be heading to a bar to pick up some company for the night, but then I saw a figure getting out of a car. A familiar one that is. I stepped closer to the house and saw none other than Bonnie entering the home. Her car was the only one in her driving way. She live alone or something? Pfft, a girl like her could never handle that. I saw her through the window and she was heading up the stares. So I had this awesome idea to climb up the tree next to the house. I saw a light go on. I bet if I sat in the tree I could see into that room. So I got up and saw little Bonnie's precious girly room. I was surprised to see it wasn't pink with flowers and butterflies anywhere. Maybe I underestimated the girl. I stared amused when the girl walked in with SpongeBob Squarepants pajamas. I know this is very stalker-ish, but I had to know more about this girl. Why? I don't know. I just have to.

**Bonnie POV **

I was just getting to sleep when I heard a little tapping noise against my window. I immediately got on alert and jumped out of my bed. I saw through the curtains a dark figure. Then I was able to make out who it was. Yes, an annoying dark figure. I walked over and opened the window halfway.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked coldly

"Excuse me for trying to come over here and show you I'm not the arrogant jerk you think I am" he said

"Oh" I said suddenly speechless "you just couldn't use the door like any other normal human being, could you" opening the window and allowing him to come in.

"Where's the fun in that? Plus you look cute when you're all afraid.." he trailed off

"You know this invite into your room means I get to come whenever I want right?" he changed the subject realising what he just said

"And I'd be so stupid to keep the windows and everything else open?"

"For a guy like me, you should always consider keeping things open" he said wiggling his eyebrows with that stupid smirk on his face

"Seriously? That's the best you could come up with? Yes, very charming alright. Let's just get this over and done with so I can go back to bed" I said clearly annoyed

"Fine. First of all that whole act you put on today back at the boarding house? I see through all of that. I know you were nervous" he said walking over to me again totally invading my personal space.

Seriously? Does he have to be in my personal space every time we have a conversation. Before I knew it I was backed up against the wall. Again! I should really stand my ground next time when he approaches me.

"And secondly" he started looking me in the eyes, face serious "you don't know a thing about me. You wouldn't be able to handle half the shit I've gone through. So actually get to know me, before you judge" looking me up and down he continued " Maybe then you'll see that there's more than meets the eye and I'm not just the arrogant ass you claim me to be" he ended walking towards the window and climbing out. I stood there, processing his words. What if what he says was true. What if there's more behind the arrogance. And most importantly, do I really want to be the girl to uncover all that?

AND, seriously he couldn't just use the door? What's up with this guy?

To say I was intrigued was an understatement.

**Damon POV**

I walked away from Bonnie's house feeling confused. What did I just do? I don't know why I felt the need to explain myself to her. And an even bigger need for her approval. In my life I've never really cared what people thought about me. I was always the kid to colour outside the lines and I was fine with that. Because that was me. I've always felt the need to get one person's approval and prove them wrong my entire life.

My Father.

And most importantly, does this mean I wanted to add Bonnie Bennett to that list?

~Fin~

***AN* So both Bonnie and Damon is being bothered with some serious questions. Questions that only they know the answer to. **** I've also noticed my first chapters was a bit short so I'm going to be updating longer chapters. Also going to update one chapter every day. I know what it feels like to wait, for an update haha. Damon POV? Thoughts please? Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

***AN* ****This chapter will see Bamon's relationship take a shift. It'll also be only BAMON and next chapter I'll TRY to do Damon POV again lol anyway thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

**~Kay**

**Chapter 5**

**Bonnie POV**

You can do this Bonnie. You are a strong, confident fierce woman! Strong and confident, don't you forget that! I don't even know why I am mentally preparing myself before a conversation with Damon Salvatore. Our interactions usually end up in an argument. Maybe it's because I'm coming over to the Boarding-house to apologize? I don't know why, but I feel really bad about last nights events in my room and I feel the need to apologise to him. I don't know alot of things these days now that I think about it. Maybe I don't need to know reasons or to understand. I just need to take that leap of faith like I'm doing now.

Knock Knock. Remember Bonnie Strong, Confi...

"Hey" Damon opened the door leaning against it arms folded, smirk in place.

"Hi" I stared dumbfounded. Is it just me or does his eyes look even more blue in the white v-neck shirt he is wearing today. Bad thoughts Bonnnie. Stop it!

"Soo what's up?" he asked

"Erhh can I come in?" I asked wary

"Sure" he walked in with me on his heels.

I followed him into the library. I never really took the time to really look at this place. I've only been inside the boarding house a couple of times. And my visits usually lasted about a few minutes. I'm hoping this one doesn't.

"So you're probably wondering why I'm here. Damon, I came to apologise. I'm sorry for judging you and making my own perceptions about you when I don't even know you. Every person has their reasons for being the way they are and I never really took the time to get to know yours" I stated sincerely looking into his eyes

He studied my face intensely, like he was hoping to find something "Soo is this the part where you expect me to open up, tell you my life story and have an heart to heart about my feelings and experiences?" he asked with a raised eyebrow

"Nn..No I just.." I got nervous

" Because if that's the case you've got me seriously mistaken. That's what my brother would do. Stefan, always the saint" he cut me off, walking over to the bar area and pouring himself a drink

I nodded "Right, I just thought you should know that I'm sorry and I'm hoping we could start over" I said as I put a strand of hair behind me ear.

"And become besties over the summer, before you go back to your silly little teenage life?" he asked with a smirk

"Look if you're going to be a jerk about it" I started walking away annoyed "Then forget it!" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Bonnie wait!" I heard him and then felt someone grab my arm and spin me around.

I stood face to face with Damon Salvatore. His eyes burning into mine. As soon as I faced him, it was like I was staring at a whole different person than I was talking to a couple of minutes ago. Our faces were mere inches apart. Both our chest moving up and down with heavy breathing. It felt like a bolt of electricity move up my arm when he touched me. It seemed to shock me out of whatever annoyed feeling I had mere moments ago.

"I accept your apology" he whispered. He leaned down and whispered in my ear "Don't go"

I nodded as he took my hand and walked me back into the living room. I didn't know why I agreed, but I do know that whatever feeling that was I just felt, I know he felt it too. No words needed to be said.

We stood there, looking at each other. I was trying to figure out what this weird feeling was that just kept tugging at me. Wanting me to draw closer to him. I was fighting it. Well because I'm stubborn like that. Like two magnets, we began walking towards each other, no one saying a word. STRONG. CONFIDENT BONNIE. I grabbed him and kissed him.

It was passionate, and hot and rough yet tender and loving and spine-tinkling at the same time. The hair on my arms stood up. I got goose bumps everywhere. And the butterflies in my stomach just went from excited to crazy. It was everything I imagined my first kiss with the man of my dreams would be. But Damon couldn't be that man, could he? No it can't be.

We both pulled away, needing to breath. He put his forehead against mine sighing heavily.

"Starting over" he said softly

I smiled against his lips and kissed him again. I don't know what was going on with me. I was never this forward and bold. He was bringing out that side of me, I've been wanting to keep locked up for so long. At the moment, I couldn't even think straight. Everything was a blur except the fact that I wanted to kiss Damon Salvatore with everything I had in me.

He devoured my mouth. Damon was a damn good kisser. The way his tongue massaged mine, the way he sucked on my tongue and bottom lip and the way he bit my lip softly, made my toes curl.

Space, distance. I put some between us as I walked over to the window.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you" I said shaking my head

"You should stop apologising Judgey" he smirked "I remember me kissing you back and enjoying it way more than I should have"

"Right, I am a pretty good kisser" I said mirroring his smirk

"Cocky much" he said jokingly with a raised eyebrow

"What can I say, I'm easily influenced" I giggled, trying to play serious

"Well maybe I should put my influences to a better use then" he said walking over, grabbing me around my waist and kissing me hungrily

"Wait..sto..stop" I broke the kiss "what is this exactly?" I asked pointing between the two of us

"Well clearly we're attracted to each other" he stated simply

"So we're friends.." I trailed off thinking

"With benefits" he finished for me

Next thing I know he is kissing me again and I return the kiss with just as much fever. Friends with benefits. I've never done it before, but this summer is all about trying new things and this could actually work. Summer would end and Damon would have to go. And I would go back to school. Plus I could never see myself falling inlove with Damon and living the happily ever after.

**~Fin~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning feeling different. Good different. Not so much for the fact that I was making out with Damon Salvatore till late last night. No. But more so that I felt like a whole new person. I walked like I had a purpose and somewhere to be. I walked out my front door wearing a cute striped blue summer dress that reached mid-thigh. I matched it with some black sandals. My make up was not too much and I put my hair in a ponytail. I made my way over to the Mystic Grille, found a booth and ordered. There wasn't really much to do in Mystic Falls so most of the time I just hung out at the grill. Waiting there, I thought back to all the crazy events of yesterday. Damon and I had actually decided to become friends with benefits. It's not the kind of thing I'd normally do. Hell, Damon isn't the guy I'd even normally go for, but this summer it was all about breaking the rules and I had to admit, change is good. No, it's great.

"There you are!"Elena sighed as she slid into the booth

"You're late" I whined

"And you Miss are not picking up your phone. You've been m.i.a (missing in action) Bon. Where've you been?" Elena asked

"I've been busy" I muttured shyly

"Busy? With what? Please tell me you weren't hiding in the library? Cute outfit by the way" she complimented

"Thanks and no. I've been having some company over" I replied, a grin spreading across my face

"OOhh, so I should've been asking who has been occupying your time Miss Bennett?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

The waiter came over with my drink and Elena ordered. Should I tell her? Me and Damon haven't really decided if we were going to keep it between us.

"Errh let's just say he is anonymous for now" I replied.

"Okayy..well what about Damon? Don't get me wrong Bon, I love that you are getting on with a guy now, but you practically still owe him a date. Since you promised" Elena stated

"It's not like he is even making an effort to go out with me so why should I agree? Plus promises are broken sometimes Lena" I whined.

I don't know why I was saying no to going out on a date with Damon. It was practically a perfect opportunity for us to actually get together without my friends getting suspicious.

"Oh you'd be surprised. He actually was asking if you were dating someone right now. And he reminded me that you guys still have a 'blind date'." She stated using air quotations

"Well who am I to turn the poor guy down right?" I replied, giving in and Elena nodded.

We talked some more about girl stuff like the latest fashion trends and me actually getting some male attention. Especially from Mr. Anonymous. Elena told me about some party she and Caroline was planning at the boarding-house. And we talked about my date with Damon. Well more like the pro's and con's of going out with him. Then Stefan called and she had to go so I was also making my way out of the Grille right now. I felt my phone buzzing and saw that I got a text from Damon. **'Meet up at the boardinghouse in 10 minutes ;)'**

I smiled a little as I put my phone back into my purse and getting into my car. I was actually a bit excited to see him, because I kind of sorta a little bit missed him. There I admitted it. I still wondered why he was asking Elena if I was dating anyone though. He could've just asked me. Well I guess there is only one way to find out. I started my engine and made my way over to the boarding-house.

Damon opened the door of the boarding-house, looking all sexy in his white shirt outlining his muscles and some tight fitted darkwash jeans. His eyes were as blue as ever and I just found myself staring deeply into them. We stood there for a moment just looking at each other and then he grabbed me and gave me the most passionate and rough kiss. He pulled me inside and kicked the door closed, his mouth never leaving mine. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me up against the nearest wall. I opened my mouth a little wider and gave his tongue more access to explore my mouth. I had my hands in his hair, while his hands were on my waist. Our bodies speaking a language we both understood.

I broke the kiss, breathing some much needed air "hi" I whispered

"hey" he smirked

I cleared my throat, unwrapping my legs from his waist as he put me down. He walked over to his little bar and poured himself a glass of Bourbon.

"Really? It's like 3 in the afternoon" I said as I walked over to the couch plopping down.

"And? I know what the time is you know" he smirked plopping down next to me

"Always the smart ass" I rolled my eyes

"More like a sexy ass I'd say" he winked at me

I blushed a little as I decided to change the subject.

"So why'd you want to meet up?" I asked casually.

"Well I was thinking that, obviously we need to set some rules for whatever this is" he pointed between the two of us.

"Right, so what are you suggesting?" I asked

"Well, it's clearly obvious we're attracted to each other so do you want things to stay purely physical?" he asked wary

Woah is that a trick question. Do I really want to do this, because if not then this is my moment to get out.

"Yeah, what do you want?" I asked boldly

"Same" he said nonchalantly as he suddenly got up

Wait a minute..is that disappointment I saw in his eyes just mere seconds ago? It can't be. If it was though, he sure has a good way of hiding it very quickly.

"Good" I stated walking over to him "so I hear we've got ourselves a date tonight?" I asked as I stood next to him taking a sip out of his glass.

I winced at the burning sensation and he chuckled. Is it just me, or is him chuckling just not adorable? Woah there Bennett.

"Yeah, Elena just kept on begging me to take poor little Bonnie Bennett out tonight" he said with a smirk

"Oh really? Well that's not what I heard.." I trailed off, mirroring his smirk

"Well that's the way it happened" he scoffed childishly causing me to giggle

"If you say so Salvatore, so where you taking me?" I asked

I don't know, but the more time I got to spend with Damon, I felt even more comfortable around him. He just has this way of making me laugh and bringing out the more light side of me

"We could always just stay here, and have a little sexy time" he stated suggestively moving closer to me

"Hmmm..." I trailed off pretending to be deep in thought "you know what? I actually like the idea of you taking me out before we actually start doing other things and you not even caring to feed me anymore" I said smirking taking his glass out of his hand

"Fine Bennett, but if you fall for my charm, it's all on you" he said holding both hands up. He walked over to the drink cart and poured us both some drinks. I've never been much of a drinker, but I thought now might be as good a time as any to start.

We started drinking and dancing around to some music Damon played through his ipod system.

**30 minutes later **

"Daammmoonnn, why are you're eyes sooo blue?" I asked obviously drunk.

"Why are your eyes so green Bonnie?" Damon retorted clearly more sober than I am

"And you're lips are so so pink..." I trailed of moving over and kissing him feverishly

"Whoa, wait" he said stopping me as I've started undoing my dress buttons

"What?" I asked confused as to why he was stopping

"Well you're clearly not yourself and I'm not taking advantage of you" he said

"Whyy not? Isn't this what you live for?" I asked drunk

"Well yeah but you are different" he said looking into my eyes

"I am?" I said when a yawn escaped my mouth and I suddenly found myself sleepy

"Come on, let's get you into bed" he said picking me up bridal style

"See, I knew you couldn't resist me" I said trying to sound seductive

He chuckled "Yeah right" he said walking upstairs

"Well, why am I different?" I asked again

"You just are" he said putting me in bed and taking off my shoes

"But whhyyy Damon" I whined like a little child as I closed my eyes falling asleep instantly.

"Because I care about you" he said.

~Fin~

***AN* Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope this chapter made up for it and thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourite or followed my story. Also to those who don't have time to review, but do read it, thank you =)**

**~Kay**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Damon POV**

"**Because I care about you"**

I stroked her hair and cupped her cheek. Staring down at Bonnie while she was laying asleep in my room, I realised how truly beautiful she was. How her hair framed her angelic face. How her chest moved up and down while she looked so peacefully asleep. And I realised to my dismay, how I truly screwed things up. I grabbed my chair nearby the bed and sat down. I should've approached things differently. Why? Well because, Bonnie Bennett is not just your average girl. In any other situation, I would've preferred being friends with benefits. But looking at the beautiful girl in my bed right now, I realise that I want to be more to her than just a few hook ups for the summer. Or one of her friends annoying brother. Or the older sexy danger guy. I chuckled to myself as I thought of the name she gave me. I want to be someone she can trust. Someone she can confide in. Someone that protects her from anything and anyone that wants to hurt her. Someone who will always believe in her and be there for her. Because I care about Bonnie Bennett. I just admitted it, but it fell on deaf ears.

Fuck. What am I going to do? It's not like I'm madly inlove with the girl or anything. It's just that, Bonnie is not as stuck up and boring as I thought she was. Okay, so maybe I judged her a little too. But I couldn't really help the fact that I liked her a little bit more right now. I needed to get out of this room, I thought as I got up and headed out of the room making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

I rolled over in the comfy sheets. Wait, where the hell am I? And what's up with this killer headache!? I slowly opened my eyes and saw that it was dark outside. I slowly sit up and held my head in my hand. I then saw that I was in Damon's room and everything that happened that afternoon came back to me. I heard footsteps approach the door and Damon strolled into the room.

"Look who finally woke up" he said walking over to the bed.

"Yeah, what time is it?" I muttered

"7:30 pm. Come on" he said taking my hand

"Wait, where are you taking me?" I said as he dragged me out of the room

"The kitchen, to give you my famous hangover cure. Duh" he said as we made our way downstairs

"Oh" I said softly not really in the mood for bantering with Damon at the moment

We entered the kitchen and I saw a glass filled with green liquid on top of the counter. Damon walked me over to the counter as I sat down and he handed me the drink "Drink up" he said

I took the glass and brought it closer to my mouth, drinking the disgusting liquid in a few gulps. "Eeeuww gross" I made a face

Damon chuckled softly "Gross, but it helps" he said taking the glass and putting it in the sink. I looked around the kitchen and saw that he actually made some dinner. My stomach growled and I realised how hungry I really was. Damon must have heard it, because next thing I knew he was grabbing my hand again and dragging me over to the patio doors. He opened them and allowed me to walk out first. I gasped as I walked outside and saw a table set up for two on the patio. Some candles were set up as well and it looked so beautiful and romantic?

He walked me over to the table and pulled out my chair. He moved over and sat across from me.

"I thought some fresh air would do you good" he said simply

"Yeah, wow this looks really beautiful Damon. Thanks" I said truthfully

"Sure. Dig in, I'm sure you're starving." He said as he poured us some drinks

I started eating my pasta. I haven't eaten pasta in a really long time, but I think that this is probably the best I've ever tasted.

"Wow, this is actually good. I didn't know you could cook" I said impressed

"Yeah, well I'm not really the domestic type. My mom taught me, every recipe she knew, but I stopped cooking for people when she left. Well stopped cooking in general" he explained

I nodded "Well where did she go?" I asked curious

"The details are not really important" he said looking into my eyes "So how's that headache?" he asked

"It's gone actually" I said as I realised the throbbing in my head had stopped.

We held some light conversation during dinner and went back inside to the living room to hang out for a bit. Every moment, I got to spend with Damon, I liked him more and more. I learned alot about him recently and it got me intrigued as to what else he had locked up inside.

Both of us just sat there in silence for a few moments staring straight ahead.

"I've never actually done this before, but I'm pretty sure being friends with benefits doesn't really mean cooking dinner and hanging out afterwards" I said

"Well, consider this the date we were supposed to have. I've never been much of the wining and dining a girl type anyway" he said simply

"And I've never been wined and dined before so don't worry, I consider this a good 'blind' date" I said using air quotations

"How come you've never been wined and dined? I'm pretty sure guys are fighting each other off to get a chance with you Bennett" he said looking over at me

"Well you thought wrong. And maybe I don't like to be wined and dined" I said looking in his eyes

"Well what do you like?" he asked as he turned his body to face me

"Just something real, I guess. Something money or wining and dining can't really buy. Something that creates feelings so strong that nothing could break it apart"

"Ever?" he said softly

"Ever" I repeated, smiling a little

Suddenly he kissed me. And for the first time, it wasn't the rough and devouring kind of kiss. It was gentle and tender yet hungry too. And all I could do was kiss him back. Or all I wanted to do at that moment. He broke the kiss and stared deeply into my eyes.

"and have you found that yet?" he asked

"still searching" I replied

"well, maybe you should stop searching and just look at what is in front of you" he said softly

"maybe I'll do just that" I said before kissing him again.

We started kissing more deeply and he moved me to lay down on the couch with him hovering over me. Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked up to see Stefan and Elena staring at us with shocked expressions on both their faces.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked surprise clear in her voice.

~Fin~


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Bonnie POV**

To be honest, I don't know why I saw shocked expressions on the faces of Stefan and Elena. Isn't this what they wanted, or what their goal was? I was confused. Not just because of their faces, but the fact that Damon hasn't made a move to get off of me yet. So I put my hands to his chest and pushed him away gently. I got up, feeling my cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, hey guys" I replied sheepishly

"Bon, can I talk to you for a sec" Elena rushed up to me and dragged me out of the room quickly.."Erhh what was that all about?"

"I don't know. We talked and he was being nice and things just sorta happened" I replied

Wait, since when did I start kissing guys, because they were being nice to me? Or maybe Damon is the exception...

"Okay, well I'm glad you are past hating each other.." Elena looked like she was processing everything in her head

"Wait, I never said I hated him Elena, merely disliked, but we moved kind of past that" I corrected

"Right, of course" she nodded quickly. "Well I'm glad either way, just please don't rush things with Damon" she asked looking in my eyes

I honestly didn't get Elena's reaction at all. It amazed me how much my decision's were influenced by my friends and how eagerly I executed their requests. So what if I maybe wanted to move faster? Or not move at all? Then I'd do what I felt I needed to do and not what Elena wanted. More like what Bonnie wanted.

"We'll see" I shrugged, moving past her.

I entered the living room again and found Damon sitting in front of the fireplace enjoying a glass of Bourbon. I checked to see if Stefan was around, until I saw Elena making her way up the stairs to his room. I watched her from behind, seeing how she glanced at us before disappearing up the stairs.

I turned back looking at Damon's profile. I got lost in the picture I saw right before me. How the light illuminated off his pale skin giving him a soft glow. How the light, made his hair look even more darker. How his eyes were suddenly a lighter shade of blue, but never losing that passion and intensity. I realised he was no longer in the room with me, but off in another world. I could see the faraway look in his eyes and how his beautiful face was turned into a frown, appearing deep in thought. Well that's my que to leave. So I mumbled a quick goodbye, grabbed my purse and headed straight towards the front door, not once looking back.

On my way home, I started thinking about what happened before Stefan and Elena intruded me and Damon. Just by thinking about that moment, the pictures started playing over in my head again and again. As each picture passed, I ached more and more for it to happen again. To feel his soft lips pressed against mine. To comb my hand through his soft hair. To feel close to him. Even closer. Not in a physical sense, but emotionally. Why?

Well only because, thinking about it again, made me see the little things I didn't see in that moment. Like the vulnerability in his eyes. How his voice sounded more like a plead. Or the little sigh that escaped his lips when he heard Elena's voice. Or even the way his jaw clenched as I pushed him away lightly. I smiled a little as I realised that I had brought all of that out. So would that answer the question that was why I like Damon Salvatore? Well yeah, simply because I've never thought of the smallest details about anyone else before. And as corny as that sounded, I felt even more happy knowing it was the truth.

_**Click! Click! Click!**_

Groaning, I opened my eyes. What the hell? What's that stupid annoying sound?

_**Click! Click!**_

I got up and slowly walked over to the window, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. As I looked down onto the front lawn, I saw Damon there. As soon as he saw me, a big grin appeared on his face.

"What the hell Damon" I whispered angrily as I finally managed to open the window "you do know it's freaking 2 am in the morning right"

"Obviously, duh" he rolled his eyes. "Come on Bon, I want to take you somewhere" he said smiling deviously at me.

"where to?" I sighed

"I can't tell you that" he replied "just know it's someplace secret and special. Pleeaasse" he whined childishly

"Fine" I groaned giving in

"Come on come on, get down here now" he ordered

"But.." I started

"Noow" he cut me off

I glared at him, as I relented and started climbing out the window. I struggled as I was moving to the tree nearby my room. Damon sighed as he saw me struggling and came to stand under the tree.

"Jump and I'll catch you" He suggested

"No! I can climb down myself" I replied stubbornly

"Suit yourself" He shrugged

I finally made my way to the lower part of the tree when Damon thought it'd be a good idea to help me, when it was clearly unnecessary.

"Hands Damon" I said irritatingly as I felt two hands grab my butt

"Sorry, they slipped down" he replied as I finally made my way down

I glared at him "Yeah right"

"Come on Bon Bon, don't get your panties in a bunch" he said as he started walking down the quiet street.

I scoffed and followed him, enjoying the nice summer night. There was a slight cool breeze, but nothing too cold. Luckily, since I didn't bother to change out of my pj's. Well I didn't really get time to.

As if he read my mind, Damon turned around and looked at me "Spongebob, really Bonnie?" He asked as he walked backwards looking at my pajamas.

"What? He's funny" I replied innocently

"What? He's funny" Damon mimicked in a high pitched voice and started laughing.

I got irritated and started chasing him down the road. I wasn't an athlete or anything, but I kept up and finally was close enough to Damon to jump on his back. He started running of into the woods as I used my hands to start tickling him from behind.

He stopped abruptly and started giggling, which made me laugh as well, because Damon giggling was funny as heck.

"Bo..Bonn..nie. Stt..op it" he mumbled between giggles.

I managed to climb off his back and he made his way to the ground in a fit off giggles, so I positioned myself on top of him and replied "First say you're sorry for making fun of me" as I stopped my attack for a few seconds

"Fine, fine I'm sorry" he replied out of breath

I raised an eyebrow "I mean it" he continued as he saw I wasn't convinced.

I smiled as I got up, and helped him up as well. So we took off again as I followed him to a huge tree.

"I know you're not big on climbing tree's, but this'll be worth it. Come on" he said as he started climbing.

I stared curiously as I decided to follow him up the tree. And a giant tree it was. We climbed what seemed like forever, and after a few groans and whines from me we finally made the top. I was surprised to see a place made to sit on one of the branches. Damon took a seat and I took the one next to it.

We just sat there, silence surrounding us. The seats we occupied, held a view over the whole forest. The sounds of nature played in the background and the night air felt cool and refreshing.

"When I was a kid, I used to sneak out at night and come up here. Usually a little before dawn, to watch the sunrise. I know it's just a bunch of trees and green everywhere, but to me it was the most beautiful view. It still is" he started as he stared straight ahead of him "So when my mom died, my time here became twice as much. I sat here for hours, just thinking about everything. Then my father would send out his servants to come look for me and I'd just watch them from up here. After my mom died, he was never around and the times that he was, he was very strict. Most nights I would cry myself to sleep, wishing that my mom was still here, because honestly she was the only person who understood me completely" he said as he finally looked at me "and that's why she was the only person who shared this place with me. Not even Stefan knows about it"

I just sat there, looking at him. Flabbergasted that he was actually telling me about his childhood, because Stefan mentioned from time to time how tough they're upbringing really was.

"Then why are you bringing me here" I asked curious

Damon turned and looked me dead in the eyes. It was like he studied every bit of me and then replied "I never told you this, but you're stunningly beautiful Bonnie" as he smiled genuinely, yet still not answering my question.

I blushed and felt warm in my cheeks and replied "Thanks I guess, and you're not so bad yourself Salvatore" as I looked away and stared straight ahead of me again. I could still see him out of the corner of my eyes looking at me, but I could even feel his eyes lingering on me for a moment .

"I want to know 5 things about you no one else knows" he said suddenly, still looking at me.

Surprised, I turned to look at him and saw the expectation in his eyes. So, I decided to tell him.

"I dream of Ian Somerhalder every other night, because he is just oh so gorgeous" I started in a very girly voice as I fanned myself and Damon chuckled "I go to the cemetery every week to talk to my grams. I'm afraid I won't be a good mother one day. I hate romance novels and erhh..I want to stay a virgin until marriage" I ended as Damon let out a loud laugh at my last comment.

"Come on, that's just four Bennett" he replied smirking at me

"Fine, well I just discovered recently that I might just have a liking towards a certain Salvatore brother" I replied sheepishly looking for his reaction.

"Urgh, oh no! Stefan get's the girl again!" he replied, mocking as if he's hurt. The smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah yeah, come on. I'm waiting" I said waiting for his five things

"Okay, fine. Kat Graham is always in my dreams. Oh sweet sweet Kat" he cried as I started laughing "I actually own a journal, I don't see myself as a father at all. I love romance novels and I'll tell you the fifth thing later" he replied smirking.

"Come on that doesn't count. You just took my five things and used them as your own" I whined

"What! No one knows about those things too" he replied innocently. Suddenly his face became serious again as he changed the subject "So why don't you think you'll be a good mom one day?" he asked

I sighed as I replied "Well I don't really know mine, so I wouldn't know what it's like to be a good mom since I haven't exactly had an example of that. My grams helped my dad bring me up, but he was never around so she was pretty much all I had. And as much as I loved her as a mom, it still wasn't the same. When I was younger, I used to think my mom didn't want me, because something was wrong with me. I mean what mother rejects their own child and leaves them for 18 years? And I guess as much as I want to leave all that behind when I have my own kids one day, I can't. Because my past is what consumes my thoughts and brings up fears that I wish could have left with my mom as well"

Damon just stared at me and then cupped my cheek as he replied "You are going to be a great mother. No matter what you're mom did, you're not going to be the same. Why? Well, because you know what it feels like to be rejected by someone so important, that I'm sure you'd never want your kids to go through that as well. And not only that, but when I look at you Bonnie, I see a strong, beautiful and confident young woman who turned out just fine without a mother. Plus I bet you're grandma would be very proud of you, judging by how you turned out. And she did a great job at being part of creating the woman you are" he said as he pecked me softly on the lips and then dropped his hand. I just sat there truly amazed. Then he continued...

"That's the fifth thing and why I showed you this place" he said

"What?" I asked, a bit confused

"Because for the first time in my life, I met a woman who reminds me so much of my own mother. Someone strong, loyal, beautiful, smart, sassy, funny and I could go on you know. I guess that's what convinced me that I had to bring you here" he said looking into my eyes "And I'm so glad you did"

I just sat there soaking all of that information in and I was left speechless. Not only, because of the words I just heard, but also the sincerity in his eyes, and how passionate he spoke about his mother. It was enough to make me feel happy, giddy and excited at the same time. A whirl of emotions actually.

"Wow Damon, I don't know what to say" I replied

He simply just looked at me and smiled "You don't have to say anything. Come on Spongebob, we should get down"

So we climbed out of the tree and started strolling during the quiet streets of Mystic Falls on our way home. He held my hand as he told me about his favourite movies, actors, books, music and alot of other stuff. He chased me a couple of times and made fun of me. I asked him about his worst pick up lines, his high school days and his relationship with Stefan. It was light and fun and just the breath of fresh air I never knew I needed, but glad that I finally had my chance to experience.

~Fin~

***AN* Hey! So I took my time to update this chapter. I know, I'm sorry! Just been a bit caught up, but I've made this chapter longer so I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourite, followed and is reading this story. I truly do appreciate it **** Much love xx**

**~Kay**


End file.
